


Día de los Vivos

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex-centric in the first chapter, At least Reggie-centric in the second chapter, F/M, Gen, I'm literally crying rn, Intense scenes in later chapters sooo...prepare yourself, Male/Female Relationship, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Ray Molina, Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray can see Reggie...finally!, Ray is like Reggie's father, References to physical abuse, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has panic attacks...Alex used to, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Sick Character, Stay tuned for updates!, juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: This work takes place after my first work entitled "Am I Dreaming?", so I would go read that first to understand this one. Anyway here's a summary:Reggie, Alex, and Luke have not been the same since their journey into the Pseudo Realm. Reggie can't stop falling asleep, Luke can't poof right, and Alex is sicker than sick. Once recovered, they soon learn about the Day of The Living which is a day that all ghosts come to life again...but, ONLY for a day. What will the boys choose to do with this newfound information? How will Caleb take his revenge? And what's up with Nick?!?
Relationships: Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Nick, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Ray Molina, Carlos Molina & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Ghost Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this continuation of "Am I Dreaming?"! This fic will be exploring what I call "Día de los Vivos" where the boys can come to life for one day and one day only. Lots of backstory for Reggie (and the others!), so enjoy! Leave comments and kudos below if you liked it. I appreciate all the support!!

"Achooo!" Alex sneezed so loudly that if had been sitting any closer to Reggie he would have woken him up. Well...maybe not. Reggie never seemed to be awake these days. It was strange to say the least. Before they couldn't even pretend to go to sleep, now it's all Reggie seemed able to do. 

Alex thought back to the night after they had escaped the Pseudo Realm. Guys, I'm so glad you made it. But...just don't be weirded out if you all experience some side effects from being in the realm for that long. Willie had warned them. I went there once and after I came back I found I couldn't remember how to skate for a whole month! 

At the time the three of them, Luke, Alex, and Reggie, had shrugged it off. Now, they were all wishing they had heeded his advice. 

I mean it wasn't like the side effects were that bad. Alex felt sick, but it's nothing he hasn't felt before...well, actually that was a lie. He felt awful. His palms were sweaty (how could ghosts even sweat?), his eyes were red, his nose couldn't stop dripping, and he had ghost bumps all over his arms. 

Reggie on the other hand was another story. He could not stop falling asleep. At first the band thought he was just exhausted, but one day he literally passed out while playing bass. Worst of all, it was while they were playing Now or Never--that's like the loudest song they have on their album! 

Luke was not very well off either. His problem was not drowsiness, nor was it sickness like Alex, no. His problem was that he was always disoriented. When Reggie fell during their performance, Luke had poofed to catch him only to appear outside the studio. Poor Reggie had hit the ground hard. 

"Man...Luke commented as he walked through the doors of the studio...this sucks!" His gaze traveled to Reggie, he was passed out on this couch again. "We gotta do somethin' about this. I mean look at YOU. No offense dude, but you look like death." 

"So do you." Alex said as his bottom lip curled up in a forced grin, he really was feeling bad. Alex coughed violently. "Man, I feel like that one time when I got pinkeye and had a cold at the same time." His face looked blank as snot dripped down his lip. Alex sniffled. "Can you pass the tissewes?" His voice was muffled and scratchy. 

Luke looked sympathetic as he looked around for a box. They weren't there. "I don't see any, but I'll check in the kitchen...Luke began as he poofed away.

"Wait!" Alex cried. 

"Ahhhhh!" Umph. Luke landed in the middle of the studio, hitting Reggie's arm as he went down. 

"Just five more minutes mom." Reggie mumbled, rolling over to his other side. 

"Remember. You're poofing is kinda broken right now." Alex reminded him. 

Luke stared at him and crossed his arms, a look like a mad toddler on his face. "Stupid dream world...he muttered...stupid Reggie...stupid everything." 

"I'm not stupid...a voice mumbled from the couch...YOU'RE STUPID." Reggie mumbled loudly in his sleep. 

"H-how does he even do that?" Luke questioned, crossing his arms even harder. 

"Guys!" A voice called from outside the studio. "Are you ready to rehearse?" Julie walked into the room. "Woah, what happened here?" She asked as she surveyed the room. Luke was on the floor rubbing his hip, Alex was crouched over his drums rubbing his nose on his sleeve, and Reggie...well...Reggie was drooling on Luke's favorite couch. Eww. "Are you guys ok?" She asked in a confused tone. "Cause you all look like someone hit you with a bus." She said being brutally honest. 

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine." Luke lied. He wanted to sing with Julie. 

"NO! We are not ok." Alex corrected. 

Reggie let out a huge snore. 

"Julie, can you please wake him up!" Alex commanded. Obviously being sick was making him moody. 

Julie approached Reggie. Once at the couch, she began to gently shake him. "Hey, Reg...he just grumbled...it's time to rehearse. Ya know we have a gig tomorrow." 

"Ugggh. I am so over this." Alex was super annoyed. 

CLANG!!! Alex hit the cymbals as hard as he could. Reggie shot up fast "Who, what, when…" He looked frazzled. "Man what time is it? Was I asleep? Please tell me I didn't miss rehearsal?!" Reggie's voice was rising in volume as he spoke lightning fast. His breaths came in fast gulps. "Please someone answer me!' He cried. 

Julie stared at Alex with a strict, mother-like face. "See what you did!?! Poor Reggie."Julie walked over and began hugging and comforting Reggie. 

"Aww c'mon!" Alex whined. "You're comforting Sandman over there while I'm the one sick as ever?!" Yep, he was extremely moody. But, to be fair Luke looked jealous too. 

Julie glared at Luke and Alex giving them no sympathy. "Sorry, I don't give hugs to jerks." She stated teasingly. 

"Sorry Julie." Alex mustered an apology. 

"It's ok, Reggie." Julie soothed. "You were only asleep for...well...you were asleep for four hours, but you're up now and that's what matters." She gave him a sheepish smile. 

"Man, why do I...do I...I…Reggie yawned loudly...do that." He finished as he rubbed his eyes. "It's like my body is making up for 25 years of lost sleep in one sitting." He yawned again. "Is it nap time yet?" He asked seriously.

Alex facepalmed. "Really...that's not healthy...ok whatever." He gave up trying. 

Luke stood up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Okay, time to fix this. Reg, Alex, we are going to the beach!" As soon as he said it he heard large protests from the others. 

"But I feel terrible." Alex whined again. "I mean feel how hot my forehead is!" He poofed down to Julie. 

Julie lifted a hand to Alex's head. "Woah, you feel like the outside of a toaster. Maybe Alex shouldn't go…" 

"Nope,nope,NOPE!!" Luke shook Alex by his shoulders. "A little sun'll be good for you. Plus, band mates stick together. Remember that time you starred as Romeo in the school play. Reggie was black and blue after a fight with his parents and he still went to support you. I mean, he looked like a complete idiot wearing sunglasses indoors, but still...he was there for you. Can't you be here for us now?" 

Alex shuddered remembering the night. He had been assigned the role of Romeo by his teacher. It would have all been fine...buuut...he had to kiss a girl. It was gonna be the worst night of his life. It would have been if not for Luke and Reggie. That night, even though Reggie had been pummeled by his dad for playing the role of Benvolio (he had to wear tights...yikes!), he had still come to support his friend. A tear welled up in Alex's eye. That night Reggie had told him to pretend to be kissing Tom Cruise. Anyone would want to kiss Tom Cruise Reggie had said. Luke had patted him on the back. Go get'em Romeo. 

Alex snapped out of the flashback. "Ok, why not?" He smiled widely despite the pain he was going through. 

The three of them poofed on the beach, they linked arms around each other's shoulders. For the rest of the day they enjoyed each other's company. Reggie laughed at the seagulls as they attacked a couple holding a sandwich, Alex sneezed several times yet enjoyed the summer breeze nonetheless, and Luke...well, Luke plopped down on an unoccupied towel and picked up a discarded Sports Illustrated magazine. For the first time that day the boys felt the invisible weight they had been carrying fall off their shoulders. When they were on the beach, in each other's company, enjoying the sunset, nothing seemed like it could go wrong. And nothing did go wrong, at least not for today. 

...

Caleb wiped himself off in the mirror. You got lucky. He thought. That stupid little illusion of yours worked. Looks like you're more powerful than I realized. He smirked wickedly. You might be safe for now, but give it a couple days. Día de los Vivos is almost upon us. He laughed a little too loudly, gaining some stares from a couple of lifers. "Oh, excuse me." He apologized. "I'm just practicing for my next act."


	2. The Day of the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wakes up to find a boy in his kitchen. How will he react? How will "the boy" (Reggie) respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry...cough,cough...not sorry! :D This chapter is heavily focused on Reggie and contains several references to his past home life. Brief mention of panic attacks, but nothing major. Some blood (not graphic though).

It had been three days since their trip to the Pseudo Realm and things were gradually getting back to normal. Well, normal for three ghosts anyway. Reggie no longer fell asleep at random times, Alex stopped sniffling, and Luke could finally poof without missing his target by a couple of feet. Yes, everything was normal. So Reggie had thought. 

It was the longest day of the year, June 20th, and Ray was enjoying sleeping in that morning. Enjoying it that is, until he heard a large clang come from downstairs. Carlos?! He thought. That better not have been something breakable! He shifted slowly out of bed and put on his slippers. Groggily, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Carlos, what are you do...Ray began but stopped suddenly as soon as he looked up. "Oh." Ray's face changed from confusion to anger to worry in the matter of seconds. 

Reggie looked startled like an animal caught in a car's headlights. "I-uh you can see me?" Reggie whispered in a shaky voice. The boy was visibly trembling, he was obviously more afraid of Ray than Ray was of him. "I-I'm sorry...I di-di-didn't mean to drop the pan...please don't hurt me dad." Tears started streaming down the boy's face.

Ray stepped forward, now not even caring who this boy was. He just wanted to make sure he was ok. "Now, I didn't mean to scare you." He approached Reggie cautiously. "I just want to know what you're doing in my kitchen." He spoke really quiet as if trying to coax a scared kitten out of a corner. 

Reggie jerked in a backwards motion. Why can't I poof out?! Alarms were screaming in his head. Get out. Get out. C'mon, just GO! After trying to poof out again, Reggie stumbled over the pan he dropped and hit the floor, bumping his hip on the counter's edge as he went down. "Ah-OWWW!" He howled. 

"Woah, woah are you ok?" Ray moved towards him as Reggie was still attempting to get away from him. The boy was holding his hip. Blood was dripping from a gash where it had hit the counter. 

"Wh-what's going on here?!" Julie stared at the spectacle before her. Reggie was on the ground bleeding. And her father was standing over him. Hopefully there was a good explanation. 

Carlos appeared quickly behind Julie. "Hey, what's all the como...he stopped as he saw Reggie…woah, isn't that one of your band mates?!" He asked Julie as he shook his head in astonishment. 

"Yeah, um-uh-he-uh...Julie was choking on her words...he and the boys decided to come perform a live gig with me." Julie finally spat out the lie. Goodness she hoped it was convincing. 

"Oooh...Ray looked down at the boy's red flannel shirt and leather jacket...I thought he looked familiar. Isn't he the bassist?" Ray questioned his daughter. If the boy wasn't still there and looking so freaked out, Ray might have shouted at his daughter for inviting over three teenage boys and not telling him. But, for now, he would try to play it cool. 

Julie dropped down on her knees next to Reggie. She looked confused. What was Reggie mumbling? 

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Reggie kept thinking in his head. Soon the thoughts became audible. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...he was still shaking violently...I didn't mean to drop your dish dad. Please, PLEASE forgive me!" The last words formed more into a sob. 

Ray began to kneel down before he realized it was the wrong thing to do. Reggie crawled backwards into Julie. "Don't let him hurt me mom, I'm sorry!" He was having a panic attack. Flashes brought him back to 1994. It was his 16th birthday. His dad had returned from work to find Reggie had accidentally broken one of their China cups. He was furious. That was the first time he had actually beat Reggie. After that, hitting seemed to be his new form of affection. That's when the fighting had gotten worse. Reggie always blamed himself for that night, for his parent's unhappiness. If it wasn't for the band, Reggie would have snapped that night too. Kinda like he was snapping now. 

The Molinas froze, unsure of what to do. Julie had never experienced this before. She knew none of the boys had exceptional home lives, but she never expected this. Luckily, she didn't have to deal with the panic attack alone because at that moment Luke and Alex ran in. 

"Where's Reggie!?" Luke asked frantically. "Julie!" He called. "Have you seen Reggie?" 

"In here!" She yelled back. "Hurry!" 

Luke and Alex bolted to the kitchen. After seeing Reggie they both fell to his side and wrapped him in a huge hug. They didn't even notice that Carlos and Ray were standing right there. 

"Shhh...shhh...it's ok Reg." Luke rocked the bassist back and forth on the ground. 

"Breathe with me, ok?" Alex began counting to four, inhaling for four seconds and exhaling the same amount. 

Reggie looked freaked, but visibly relaxed with Alex and Luke being there. "My-my dad...Reggie began with shaky breaths...he-he was here." He choked out the last word with a sob. 

Alex and Luke exchanged glances. Then Luke saw the cut on Reggie's hip. "Woah, h-how did that happen?" Luke asked as his voice grew extremely protective. "Why are you...HOW are you bleeding?!" Now Luke was starting to breath hard. 

"No. Not you too Luke!" Alex stared directly into Luke's eyes. Luke let out a deep breath. Alex clapped his shoulder. 

"What does he mean his dad was here?" Julie asked as she enveloped the whole group in a hug. 

Alex took a deep breath. "Reggie hasn't had the best home life." He began explaining. "His dad never had time for him because of his job, and...well...when he did have time for him he sorta ended up using him to get out his frustrations." 

"Yeah, and by using you mean beating him." Luke growled in anger. The whole group stared at him when he said this. 

"Yeah...Alex confirmed softly...Reggie joined the band to get away from his parents fighting, but getting away usually wasn't enough."

"We-we thought his panic attacks would have ended now since we're gho...I mean gone from our old lives...Luke recovered after almost blabbing their secret...but, I guess we were wrong." He finished sadly. 

"Carlos...Ray directed...go get an ice pack from the garage and the first aid kit." Carlos slowly started to move, he was shocked upon hearing Reggie's horrible past. 

"Reggie...Ray began softly...I'm sorry for scaring you. I...tears welled up in his eyes...I won't ever hurt you. Ever." He knelt down so that he was at eye level with the boy. "You know you're like family to me. I can't thank you...can't thank all of you enough for bringing music back into Julie’s life. I realize your father may have been a bad man...his voice grew angry at the thought of anyone hurting their child like this, then it softened again...but in this house you don't need to be afraid mijo. There is only love in this house, right Julie?" She nodded. Ray smiled brightly. He extended a hand to Reggie. Shakily, Reggie took it, a smile stretching slowly across his face.

…

Reggie sat on a chair in the kitchen while Ray cleaned up his wound and applied a good-sized band-aid to it. He gave Reggie the ice pack and instructed him to keep it on his hip for a while. An ugly bruise would probably be there by tomorrow. Luke and Alex stood behind him as Ray worked. Luke would not stop glaring at Ray. He obviously thought Reggie's injury was his fault. Carlos and Julie sat around the opposite side of the table, both remained in complete silence. 

"Th-thanks Mr. Molina." Reggie whispered quietly. 

"You're welcome Reg...mijo." Ray said the last word almost accidentally. He had only just met the boy that morning, but oddly it felt as though he had known him a lot longer. "Call me Ray." He smiled as he looked at all three boys. 

"Ray." Reggie smiled faintly. Dad? He thought as tears welled up in his eyes. Ray had always felt like a Dad figure to him. Even if he couldn't see him, Reggie felt so secure around Ray. He felt like he had finally got a father who could support him. Who would love him. He just hoped, now that Ray could see him, that it wouldn't end. 

…

"The Day of the Living is upon us!" Caleb chuckled as he opened his arms in a grand gesture in front of his performers. "And you know what that means...the boys will be alive for one whole day. And if they're alive again...like all living things...they can DIE!" He laughed loudly as the crowd around him cheered. 

In the background Willie frowned. I have to warn them. Willie thought. Caleb's gonna try to go after them in living form. And if he succeeds...they'll die for good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more Reggie & Ray moments. Not gonna lie...there will be some anyway! Kudos & comments appreciated. Gonna try to keep updating frequently. I don't know though...the Day of Finals is almost upon us *shivers*.


	3. What's For Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out they can eat and chaos ensues. But what's up with Nick?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ray and Reggie moments for you! Wonder what Nick's up to...

Reggie winced as he got down from the chair. Alex ran to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll help you to the couch." Alex tensed as he heard something. Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. Wh-what is that?! "Woah, Reg?!" Alex almost dropped him as he recoiled the arm he had put around Reggie's shoulder. Luckily there was Luke to catch Reggie. 

"What is it?" Luke asked alarmed. The rest of the household stared at Alex and Reggie. 

"Th-that sound. C-could it be?" Alex holded a hand up to Luke's chest. "A heartbeat…" He stared directly into Luke's eyes. 

"Woah." Luke whispered. "You're right." He paused for a few seconds. "Julie!" He called a bit too loudly. "Band circle, band circle right now!" Julie jumped up. 

Ray looked very confused and a little worried. What was troubling the guys so much? 

"Dad, we're gonna head out to the studio." Julie said. "We'll be back for lunch...maybe." She didn't know how to explain that the guys didn't...well...couldn't eat. 

"Ok, don't be late! I'm grilling hotdogs!" Ray exclaimed as the boys and Julie started leaving. 

They stopped dead and turned around. "NOOO!" they all four cried in unison. 

Carlos and Ray exchanged looks. "Wh-what's the matter?" Ray asked in concern. "Do you guys not eat meat or something?" 

"Well...we kinda got major food poisoning last time we ate hotdogs." Luke explained. 

"Yeah, like puking up blood major. " Reggie overshared. 

"We kinda died that night." Alex joked, but ironically he was not kidding. 

"OH, okay." Ray was wide-eyed at the information. "Got it, no hotdogs." He stated firmly as he gave the boys a thumbs-up. 

Julie and her phantoms turned around and headed to the studio after the exchange. Sitting down on the couch, Julie nodded for them to start explaining. 

"Julie...Luke began so softly that Julie feared for what he was going to say...we-we have heartbeats." As he finished, he slowly guided her hand up to his chest. She felt the pulse. 

"Woah." She stared at the three of them. "Wha-what does that mean?" She then took notice of Luke's hand on hers. "You-you're not phasing through me." Her eyes welled up. She took Alex's hand beside her. 

"How-how is this possible?" Alex whispered. 

"Well, I-I don't know. But what I do know is...we have to celebrate!" Luke cheered as he jumped up from the couch. 

Reggie laughed out loud. "Woah, my hip hurts...he finally acknowledged it...my HIP HURTS!" He exclaimed gleefully as he popped right up next to Luke and began jumping up and down. 

Alex stared at the two idiots for a second. Ok. He thought. Might as well. He got up and joined the jumping session. 

The three jumped in circles gleefully. Honestly they looked like a bunch of toddlers. It was really adorable. Julie laughed out loud. 

"Hey...Reggie stopped abruptly...does this mean we can eat?! He was giddy with excitement. 

"Only one way to find out...Luke began...to the kitchen!!!" He yelled as the three of them bolted out of the studio. 

Luke jerked open the fridge. Wow, that wasn't even hard that time. He thought about how he had hardly been able to open the fridge door just a week ago. The contents of the fridge appeared to practically shine. 

"Oooo, look leftover spaghetti!" Reggie's mouth watered. 

"Too many carbs...Alex muttered...ooo, but there is fresh fruit." He eyed a particularly juicy piece of watermelon. 

Luke rolled his eyes. "I need something with a bit more sustenance." He pulled waffles, blueberries, peanut butter, and a slice of cheddar cheese from the fridge. "Perfect." His eyes glowed. 

Ray came downstairs to see chaos happening in his kitchen. Plates were everywhere. The microwave was running. Jars of food lay open on the counter. And in the middle of it all...three boys were hogging down like pigs! "Wh-what's going on here?!" Ray asked incredulously. 

They all three froze. "I am so sorry Mr. Moli...Ray." Luke apologized. "It's just, we haven't eaten in like 25 years." He explained. 

"Yeah...Reggie piped up sheepishly...I'm starving!" 

"We-we're so sorry." Alex apologized for their behavior. "We don't usually get to eat a lot and when we do, we get kinda excited." He downplayed. "Excited" was definitely an understatement. 

"Oh." Ray stared at the concoction Luke was eating with a raised eyebrow. He had no idea what Alex meant, but he figured they did look half-starved. "Eat anything you want." He said smiling. Man if they stay any longer than a couple days I'm gonna have to go back to Walmart! He internally sighed. Teenagers. 

"Thanks Da-Ray!" Reggie looked down at his feet after correcting himself. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his flannel. 

"Dad is fine by me, mijo." Ray emphasized the last word. He would do anything for his kids, so why shouldn't he do the same for his daughter's band mates. I mean, it had been one morning and he already felt like he had adopted them. 

Reggie beamed. "Thanks Dad!" Luke and Alex just rolled their eyes, but they were secretly happy for Reggie. He needed this more than any of them would ever realize. 

"Just remember, don't eat so much that you don't want lunch. I'm inviting over some of Julie's other friends that I'm sure she'll like you to meet." Ray cautioned. 

Alex spit out the bite of watermelon he was eating. "Were going to meet her friends?!" He started pacing. "I'm not prepared for this. What am I going to wear? What am I gonna talk about?" He started breathing faster. 

"Chill man." Luke stopped in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "It's probably just Flynn anyway, you know Julie...no social life." He shot Julie a mischievous grin. She glared back. 

"Yeah, that’s right. Flynn." Ray confirmed. "Oh, and she said she was bringing Nick."

Luke tensed up. "Oh man. What am I going to wear? What am I going to talk about?" He began pacing just as Alex had moments before. 

"Luuukkee." Julie dragged out his name mockingly. "Is someone nervous?" This time it was her who grinned mischievously. 

…

Nick began texting on his phone. 

Nick: Hey Flynn, didn't Julie say the guys were in town today? 

Flynn: She told you?? 

Nick: Yeah, I told her once that I wanted to meet them. Especially Reggie, 'cause I really wanna learn bass. 

Flynn: Well, I guess you could come with me and meet them for lunch at Julie's. 

Nick: Great! What's for lunch?

Flynn: I think Ray said hotdogs. But he texted like an hour ago so I don't know. 

Nick: Hotdogs sound perfect.


	4. Definitely Not a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Flynn enter the scene. What could Nick be hiding and what will the guys think of his visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING stuff is gonna go down in the next chapter. Stay tuned! ;)

Julie heard the familiar sound of a knock at the front door. Flynn! She thought. Doesn't she know that she doesn't have to knock anymore? Julie smiled as she opened the door. 

"Hi...Nick?" Her voice notably fell a little. "Sorry, it's just that I thought Flynn would be coming around for lunch, and…" She trailed off as she looked at the ground awkwardly. 

"Oh, I'm here!" Flynn seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Nick. He said he wanted to come to see the guys. You know 'cause this is the only time he really can…" Flynn raised an eyebrow asking if she was right. Julie grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. 

"Why did you bring him here?!" She whispered a little too loudly. 

"Oh, if it's a problem I can leave." Nick remained his charming self, disregarding Julie's obvious comment. That was something Julie always found odd about Nick nowadays. Lately he'd been a little too nice. A little too chivalrous. One time when he had been clearly pushed by one of the lacrosse players from Glendale, he just shrugged it off. He even told the other player "good luck". Julie didn't know what to think, but things definitely had been off about him since the night of the Orpheum. 

"No, no, staaaay...she strangled out the last word...I'm sure my dad doesn't mind feeding another hungry teenager." Julie looked down as she invited Nick in. He smiled widely. Oddly his grin looked about the same as a crocodile. Julie shuddered internally. Why do I feel like something's wrong. She shrugged off the feeling. 

"Hey dad, is lunch ready yet? Flynn's here...someone cut Julie off before she could continue. 

"Flynn!" Reggie shouted gleefully. "I'm so happy to finally be able to do this." He wrapped her in a big hug. She looked shocked, but hugged back. EYE CANDY. She thought as she hugged him a little tighter. 

"Wow, this feels like that one time I went to the zoo and they let me hold the anaconda!" He let out a small wheeze. "Can't breathe." 

"Oooh, sorry." Flynn dropped her arms. As she did so she accidentally hit Reggie's injured hip. 

He winced. "Ow." 

"You're hurt." Nick commented. "Interesting-I mean are you ok?" He quickly pulled himself together. 

Julie looked at him strangely. Flynn and Reggie didn't seem to notice. 

"Yeah, I kinda hurt myself today." Reggie pulled back the band-aid. New blood began to drip slowly down his leg. "Oops, better get a fresh band-aid." Reggie commented. 

Nick stared just a little too long at the blood falling down his leg. Just long enough for Julie to notice. 

"Umm, Nick? Could you set the table, please? It's outside in front of the studio." She wanted to get Flynn alone so they could talk. 

"My pleasure." Nick grumbled but managed to hide it under a smile. 

Once they were alone Julie let out a breath. "Does Nick seem like he was acting weird to you?" Julie asked Flynn after both Nick and Reggie had left. 

"No, not really. Well...Flynn pondered...he did seem a little interested in Reggie...wait." She paused as she connected the dots. "Do you think Nick has a crush on Reggie?!" 

Julie sighed. "No, ah...she shook her head. "Well...she thought about it for a moment...maybe you're right." She conceded. "I'll just have to ask Nick about it." 

Julie and Flynn left the kitchen and commenced to join the others for lunch. The rest of the Molinas, Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Nick were already seated. Luke glared at Julie when she walked up, his thumb indicating to the source of his displeasure. Nick. Julie glared back in a way to tell him to "stay out of it." 

"Thanks for making lunch for us Ray." Reggie beamed in Ray's direction. "I don't usually get to have a family meal, so this means a lot."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. Luke gave Ray a thumbs-up. 

"So, why are you here?" Luke burst out as he looked in Nick's direction. 

"Such hostility." Nick replied smoothly. Luke was taken aback. He swore he's heard someone say that before. "I actually came here to see Reggie." Reggie spit out the lemonade he had been drinking. 

"Thanks." Alex deadpaned. The lemonade had squirted all over him. He began brushing himself off with a napkin. 

"Wh-why do you want to see me?" Reggie asked, a little stunned. "I-I know you have a crush on me, but...he stumbled as he pulled on his flannel sleeve...I just don't feel the same way." He finished nervously. 

"WHAT?!" Nick appeared completely bewildered. "I-who told you that? I-ewww!!! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" He was enraged at whoever started the rumor. 

"Oh, th-thank goodness." Reggie breathed in relief. "I-I overheard Julie and Flynn talk about it in the kitchen. They thought I had already left, but I was in the living room." He admitted sheepishly. 

Julie and Flynn both turned bright red. "Ummm...that was a private conversation." Julie said between clenched teeth. 

"Anyway...Ray tried to change the subject...why did you want to see Reggie?" Ray was a little curious himself. 

"Oh, well I kinda wanted to learn bass." Nick grabbed the back of his neck and grinned. Something about the motion seemed a little fake. A little robotic. It was as if he was acting too much like the perfect teenage guy. Nick gave that same smile that looked like a shot fox. 

"Oh, really?" Reggie perked up a little. "I-I guess I can show you after lunch?" He gave Nick a small grin. 

"Yeah, just make sure you keep the flirting to a minimum." Luke looked mischievously at Alex. Alex smirked back as they both turned to look at Nick. The lacrosse player, normally bright and laid-back appeared to tense up at the remark. But if there was a dark glint in his eyes, no one seemed to notice. The comment long forgotten, the chatter commenced until lunch was finished. 

"Ready to go teach me a bit about how to play bass?" Nick pipped up after they were finished clearing the table. 

Reggie looked down at his shoes. "Ok." He shrugged. "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick/Reggie?? This is not that fanfic! Sorry lol! 🤣Hope you enjoyed nonetheless. I really hope Reggie finds someone in Season 2...


	5. In The Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is possessing Nick and he and Reggie are alone?! Where's this going...

Reggie started strumming chords on his bass. Nick bobbed his head along, but ultimately seemed disinterested. After a while Reggie stopped playing. "Dude, I thought you said you wanted me to teach you bass?" Reggie seemed to be a little hurt. 

"Oh, oh yeah. Right." Nick appeared to come back to reality. "Actually, I'm a bit more interested in something else to be honest." 

Reggie stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" 

"What I really want to know is...he started saying in his typical, casual voice...how did you escape the Pseudo Realm?" He finished darkly. A small chuckle escaped his lips. He looked up at Reggie, his eyes flashing dark purple. 

"C-Caleb?!" Reggie took a step back in an attempt to distance himself from the magician. 

"In the flesh...he trailed off...well, in a flesh anyway." He smirked.

"LUKE!" Reggie screamed. Caleb lunged at him, he grabbed his wrist with great force. Pulling Reggie into his grasp, he placed a hand over his mouth. 

"Shhh...Caleb whispered...this is between you and me. I mean, you can scream. But...he indicated to something he was holding. It was a gun. "Get the picture?" Reggie just nodded. Caleb released him. 

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Reggie's voice was so small. 

"I want your power. I want you." Caleb took out a piece of paper. It was a contract. "Sign here, join me...he started...and I'll leave your family alone." His eyes shined darkly. 

Reggie looked blank. "N-never." He stated firmly. "I-I won't sign your contract, but I won't let you hurt my family either." 

Right after he said that, Reggie acted fast. Caleb is in Nick's body. He thought. Sooo...Reggie stepped hard on Nick's foot right before kneeing him the the...well, you know. Yeah, it was a girl move. But, honestly it worked wonders. Nick doubled over in pain. YOU! His eyes blazed purple fire. Reggie booked it outta there. 

Reggie ran into the Molina house, making sure to bolt the door behind him. He looked around for everyone before realizing the tv was on. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Guys?!" He ran into the living room, panting hard. The others, all squished together on the couch, turned around to look at him. "It-it’s Caleb!" Reggie collapsed on his knees as breaths came in fast gulps. Too fast for him to keep up. 

"Whatdayamean it's Caleb?!" Luke ran to his side. "What did he do to you." Luke started to inspect Reggie all over. He stopped when he noticed a circular bruise forming around Reggie's wrist. 

"He-he-he...Reggie kept stopping between breaths...he has a gun!" Was all Reggie could spit out. Alex ran to his other side. 

"Breathe, just breathe." Alex looked into his eyes and forced him to copy his breaths.

Reggie relaxed long enough to explain. "Nick and I were out practicing bass...then-then it was like Caleb was Nick. He-he said he wanted my power. He-he said if I signed his contract he would leave you alone...Reggie broke into tears...I-I couldn't sign it. Why-why didn't I sign it?!" Sobs escaped his lips. 

"Reg." Luke looked at him with big eyes. "None of us would've signed. We're family. And family doesn't stand alone. We share everything. Including our "problems"." He emphasized the last word, clearly indicating that he was talking about Caleb. 

Ray looked at them in confusion. "You mean to tell me someone...Nick?...is after you?" 

“It’s a lot to explain.” Julie took in a very large breath. “Basically, the guys are ghosts. They somehow woke up with a heartbeat today. They can get hurt now, and Caleb...she took another breath...the one who tried to kill them before...is possessing Nick and trying to kill them again.” She finished in a huff, her hand went up to rub her temples. She was relieved the secret was finally out.

Ray’s mouth practically hit the floor. “I knew it!” Carlos cheered as he high-fived Reggie who had gotten off the floor a moment earlier. 

A knock sounded on the door. “High guys, can I come in?” It was Caleb, obviously it wasn’t Nick. All of them could tell by the dark tone in his voice. Despite their knowledge, Caleb still took up the front of Nick. He did like performances anyway. Now it was time for the climax. 

“So rude not to invite your friend in.” Caleb called in a creepy, sing-song voice. Julie felt chills run across her arms. Luke pulled her behind him, placing himself protectively in front of her. 

One second passed as everyone stood there frozen. Two. Three-the door busted open with a crash! “Run!!!” Ray commanded all his children. They all scattered in different directions. Well, everyone but Ray. He stayed exactly where he was. 

Caleb walked in with a grin spread across his face,well, Nick’s face. “So glad to finally meet you, Ray.” Caleb smirked as Ray looked utterly shocked. “Yes, I know about you.” He responded to the question that had been on the tip of Ray’s tongue. “That stupid bass player (he was referring to Reggie) only ever thinks about you. About how you’re the perfect father. The father he never had. I read it all from his pathetic little head when I had him in the Pseudo Realm.” 

Ray just stuttered, but remained quiet. 

Caleb chuckled, a grin forming on his face maliciously. “Ya know, maybe that’s his secret.” Caleb pondered the thought. “Maybe his power comes from you…” His voice trailed off. “Well, if the boys won’t join my club...he looked at Ray with dead, cold eyes...I’ll just have to make sure they lose their power.” He held the gun in his hand at point-blank range to Ray. 

“Guess they really did have something to lose afterall.” He cocked the trigger. 

“NOOOO!!!” A scream came from behind causing Caleb to turn suddenly. Reggie barged into him with unbelievable force. “I will never, NEVER let you hurt my family.” The two tussled on the floor. The gun flew out of Caleb’s hand. He grabbed Reggie by the throat, the two rolled, changing positions for who was on top of who. 

“You, YOU!” Caleb screamed. “Why do you never DIE?!” He kicked Reggie off of himself. Reggie slammed his head hard into the edge of the coffee table, leaving him dazed long enough for Caleb to grab the gun. He pointed in straight at Reggie. 

Ray in a moment of panic grabbed hold of Caleb’s arm, the gun went off. Reggie fell to the floor, blood spraying everywhere. “Reggie, MIJO!!!” Ray bent down to hold Reggie, the gun and Caleb forgotten. 

“D-Dad?” Reggie had tears running down his cheeks. He held the place he had been shot, blood oozing red between the fingers of his hand. Ray took off his jacket and ripped a part of his shirt off. He used the cloth to press it into the wound. Reggie winced as he bit the corner of his leather jacket in pain. 

“How sweet.” Caleb was right behind them, gun raised. Ray turned around, placing his body between the gun and Reggie. 

A shot rang out. BANG! Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially crazy and could hardly write this...


	6. You Deserved Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. It's finally over. The Day of the Living is up and what does that mean for our three...ok four...favorite ghosts?

Willie stood with his mouth open, the gun still smoking in his hand. He threw it on the floor just as Caleb, well really Nick, collapsed to his knees in front of him. 

He turned around clutching the bullet hole in his chest. Willie heard footsteps rush down the stairs. Julie and the others had come to the living room after hearing the shot. Alex ran to Willie. Julie ran to her dad and Reggie and instantly drew both into a hug. Flynn, Carlos, and Luke just stood there in utter shock. 

"Willie?" The voice was accusatory. "How could you?" Caleb's eyes glimmered with pain. Suddenly, his voice shifted in pitch. Nick's voice rose above Caleb’s. "Julie?" His voice was so small. "Wh-where am I?" He looked down at the hole in his chest. He choked a sob. "Julie...his eyes welled up in pools...I-I'm dying." It was all he could muster. 

Julie ran over to Nick and held him in her arms. His eyes pierced into her very soul. Tears welled up inside her eyes. “Ya know something Julie?” Nick asked her in a small, slightly raspy voice that was choked by tears. “I’ve always loved you.” He almost whispered. “I-I know I lost my chance, I-I should have told you how I felt sooner...he trailed off. Julie bit her lip knowing that she couldn’t say I love you back. She composed herself just long enough to respond. “Shhh...she whispered…”It-it’ll be ok.” She cringed at how she sounded. It was like she was trying to comfort him, but nothing could really prepare you for this. “I-I love you too.” She forced the words out of her mouth, attempting to sound as believable as possible. Even if it wasn’t true, she could at least give him this. She could at least give him the assurance that he had love. That he had people who loved him even if it wasn’t in the way he would have wanted. Nick’s body shivered and then grew still. A howl sounded as Nick convulsed violently. Julie had to take a step back. 

“Noooo!” The cry sounded. “I have to get OUT!” Purple mist seemed to seep out of the pores of Nick’s skin. For a second a cloud of purplish-black smoke hung above Nick’s lifeless body. With a shriek that sounded like a demon from the Underworld, the cloud was gone. 

Julie collapsed onto Nick’s body, tears streaming down her face. “Nick...NICK!” She could hardly breathe. Luke collapsed down next to her. Even though Nick annoyed him so much, he would have never wanted this. Luke pulled Julie carefully away from Nick and she buried her head into his chest. He held the back of her neck in support. 

Reggie sat on the floor in a pile of his own blood. The others were too focused on Nick and Julie’s anguish to see that he was flickering in and out of existence. He tried to stand up only to sink light-headed onto the ground. He let out a gasp. 

Alex was comforting a stony-looking Willie as Luke ran to Reggie’s side, passing Julie into Ray’s arms as he left. “Reg...Reggie talk to me.” He lifted the boy’s chin to look into his eyes and make sure he was still conscious. Reggies eyes blinked open and closed in an effort to stay awake. 

“I-I need to call an ambulance.” Ray said as he held Julie. “Flynn, get me the phone please.” She ran to the kitchen and brought back the landline. Ray punched in the numbers quickly. 

The sun was falling quickly below the horizon when the ambulances came five minutes later. Nick was loaded into the ambulance; however, he wasn’t in a stretcher, but rather a black bag. Reggie was put on a stretcher with an oxygen mask strapped over his face. “He’s lost a lot of blood.” Luke had heard an EMT say. 

The police were there interviewing every member in the house to try to find out what happened. They were stumped as to why a 16-year-old boy would try to randomly kill the members of Julie and The Phantoms. Quite frankly everyone in the house didn’t know how to respond either. I mean, it’s not like they could explain to them the “ghost situation”. 

The sun’s rays dipped below the horizon. Ray was holding Reggie’s hand in the ambulance as he whispered prayers for his safety. Suddenly, as if Caleb was still trying to get his revenge, Reggie began flatlining. Ray looked at the nurses in the ambulance in horror. “Do something!” He yelled. They began starting chest compressions for the first stages of CPR. 

Julie held Luke’s hand as both of them sat wrapped in a blanket next to Willie and Alex. At the moment Flynn was being interviewed by the police. As soon as they heard the commotion arise from the back of the ambulance, all four of them rushed into the back of the vehicle. 

“Wha-what’s going on?” Luke asked Ray desperately. 

“I-I...Ray couldn’t respond. He kept blinking back tears as he murmured words in Spanish. 

“Oh...Willie looked down at his hands...Día de los Vivos is almost over.” He whispered quietly. He was flashing between being visible and invisible.

Pretty soon Willie had disappeared from sight entirely, Alex gasped as he couldn’t see him. “W-Willie?” he called frantically. 

Julie gasped as Luke’s hand phased through her. She put her hand to his chest. No heartbeat. Alex soon disappeared from view, luckily he seemed to appear less nervous. Julie suspected he could see Willie again. Reggie was the only of the three left, he was still flatlining. 

“JULIE!” Luke gasped. “If-If Reggie doesn’t...if he doesn’t...he trailed off. 

“If he doesn’t have a heartbeat by the end of today he’ll be gone.” Alex bit his lip as tears threatened to fall. “Forever.” 

Julie let out a sob as the compressions seemed not to be working. The EMTs pulled out a defibrillator. “Everyone back up!” Ray didn’t want to, but let go of Reggie’s hand as he was given a stern look. 

“Clear!” The EMT shouted as he shocked Reggie’s heart. Reggie pulsed with purple electricity. The nurses and EMTs looked extremely confused, yet continued anyway. “Clear!!” he yelled again. 

Reggie shot up and gasped loudly for air. Julie ran beside him. A few seconds passed. Five seconds. Six. Reggie disappeared leaving Julie to appear like she was holding onto air. She didn’t even care if she looked crazy, she held onto Reggie tighter. 

“Wha-what happened?” Ray asked incredulously. “Are the guys ok? Where are they?” 

Julie laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Yeah...they’re ok.” She choked out the sentence. She had almost lost all of her boys again. Another tear escaped her as she thought of Nick. Who knows? She thought to herself. Maybe I’ll see you again one day. She choked down a sob as she thought of the night the boys had come to her. She closed her eyes. You deserved so much better than what you got. She thought. She just hoped that wherever Nick was he would find the happiness she was never able to give him. And as Julie returned to the living room that night, all three ghosts wrapping her in a hug as she sat on the couch, she couldn’t get the salty taste of guilt out of her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!!! This chapter KILLED me. I am crying buckets right now. Comment below how you felt about this. I know it's really dark. Passing virtual tissues to EVERYONE right now.

**Author's Note:**

> OMGoodness! Did I really just write that?!


End file.
